Train Rides Can Be Fun
by Bellydancer1970
Summary: Train riding will never be the same.


The POTUS was tired and had been riding the NY subways all day and just wanted to go home. Ironic since the train would take him directly to his hotel The Waldorf Astoria. It was easier to transport him around this way and keep traffic above gound flowing smoothly. Since the UN summit was winding down he could return to DC tomorrow.

Riding in his private car he was dozing off when an attractive olive skinned woman set across from him, she smiled when she sat down and then he noticed that they were alone in the train car. The woman wearing a short skirt slid back into her seat as the train pulled away from the station. There were 3 cars in total one for him, one for staff and one with security etc..They usually left him alone or with minimal staff and this evening he wanted to be alone and was about to announce that when they lady set down.

The lights dimmed as they pulled out but he thought it was normal he went back to dozing and she seemed to engross herself into a book. A few minutes later 10 blocks away a transformer blew and the train stopped cold on the tracks in the tunnel. The only light that could be seen were maintenence lights spaced so many feet apart. The POTUS looked up at the sudden stop and glanced over at the woman who had laid her book down and seem to be…..playing with herself? He thought "Am I dreaming this" but no there she was laying back in the corner of the seat with her hands between her legs fingering herself furiously and staring directly at him. Opening her legs wider so that he could see her in action. He kept his eyes on her for a few seconds more than shut his eyes and tried to think of something else but she was pretty and built nice too and he started to get aroused.

The conductor's voice interupted his thoughts "Folks it's going to be about 15 more minutes before we can get moving here so please be patient" The POTUS thought to himself I am not going to make it for 5 more minutes if she keeps this up. The woman was completely slouched down now her ass hanging off the seat fingering her pussy and her clit while looking at him her skirt now down to her ankles. The president now completely aroused could not stop himself as he reached down and undid his pants while the woman watched him intently. Then she stopped fingering herself long enough to signal him over. The president then looked over towards the next car to make sure nobody was coming down the aisles, swiftly he crossed the aisle, dick already hard and fell between the woman's thighs with a slap he was inside her pumping his ass up and down hard. The woman put her legs up on the president's shoulders and moaned, he felt huge inside her and filled her up quickly.

The president was pounding her pussy now like he owned it wetness ran down her thighs as he settled in deeper as her slit got wetter and hotter. The train still had not moved and they settled into a nice rhythm fucking hard and furious, urgent bodies slapping together, the president with his pants around his ankles.

The conductor's voice cut through them like a knife when he said loudly over the intercom 'Folks we will be up and running in 5 minutes" they kept fucking the president now so intent on coming, that he had both knees up on the seat pounding into the woman riding her so hard that she barely could hang onto his shoulders. The woman came screaming "Fitz, Fitz at the top of her lungs. The president liked hearing his name called and came hard rolling his hips into the woman burying his cock into her wetness, he then pulled away from the woman and pulled his pants up and set back down in his seat. The woman pulled her skirt up set up and gave a small smile to him just then the lights came back on and the train started to move. The man looked at the woman's now almost shy smiles and wondered how nasty was she going to be when they got back to the hotel and how many positions he could get her in before morning.

"Oliva" he finally spoke out loud. "You have got to quit doing that shit, you almost made have a heart attack" Olivia Pope merely finished adjusting her clothes and gave a small chuckle. When they finally disembarked from the train she reached up and whispered in Fitz's ear "You didn't see anything yet when we get to the room I'm gonna suck you dry" and quickly walked ahead of him. It took everything in his body for Fitz not to throw her down on the platform and fuck her shamelessly.


End file.
